A Demi-Ghoul
by MatteoAcioli
Summary: What if annabeth thalia and luke met a young half blood in their way to the camp,that happens to be a Ghoul ?.Kaneki will be Powerful Godlike! in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Young Boy was running for his life,he had black hair and was using a White Jacket,this boy wasn't normal,he was a Demi-God,and a Ghoul,Ghouls are creatures that feed in Human Flesh,It isn't a choice,all of human foods or vegetables that they eat tasted horrible,the hunger of a ghoul is considered Hell,something that no one can deal only ate when he was real hungry and his Instincts manipulated him,if he was only a ghoul his life would be Hard,but he was a Demi-God too,The Monster Pursuing him was a Large Hell ran for some minutes when the hell hound trapped him in an alleyway,Now a Normal Demigod would die there,because they didn't have any Training,or Weapons,But  
>he wasn't exactly normal,but he had a secret weapon,He had His Kagune,a Kagune is the best Offensive Weapon for a Ghoul,As a part of their body,the kagune is what a Ghoul Dangerous,After some moments,the young demigod released his kagune,it took the form of tentacles that Circled the Hell Hound and Killed stood there for some minutes,watching the Blood,When he saw it,standing at his side,there was 2 girls and One Boy,His Black Eyes with an Red Pupil Still at Sight.<br>**-5 Minutes Before,With Annabeth-**  
>me Luke and Thalia were running,we heard a monster scream,it could be another demigod in danger,what we saw next make all of us confused as hell,there was a boy fighting a large Dog,a Hell Hound to be more exact,it looked like he was trapped,but then large tentacles appeared on the boy back and Killed The Hell hound,after that he sat on the ground and stared at the Dog for some minutes,then he looked on our direction,we stared each other by some time and Luke Spoke."W-who are you ?"the boy stared at us for some time,and then looked confused."I don't know"our eyes widen,"Do you have a name ?" I asked worriedly,forgetting by some minutes what the boy had just done,"Yes,My name is Kaneki Ken"he said,"Who are you ?" he asked to us,"M name is Annabeth,this is Thalia and that is Luke,Can you tell me what did you just used to kill that dog ?"I Said,maybe he was like us,a Demi God,But that attack,it looked like a Monster,but he was different,he was Gentle and Looked so a few seconds he spoke "I Don't know very well,i was just born with it,i think is a part of me" he recovering from the Shock,Luke Spoke "We are traveling to a Safe Place,do you want to come with us ?",The Boy had Wide Black and Red eyes."Re-Really?.." He said with Confusion in his voice "Of course !" I said,and Thalia nodded,this would be fun,we had a new member on the family.<p>

**-Time Skip : A few Years Later,after Thalia is Turned in a Tree (he eated Monster Flesh Only) Kaneki Pov**

We Had Finally reached the damn camp,and then it happened,Thalia had to die,why couldn't I simply Go there and Help Her ! How Couldn't I helped the girl that i considered a Sister? one of the only humans that really accepted me,I Was deep in Thought when Annabeth Words Bring me Back to real life,annabeth and a dark haired man were talking about what happened,Luke was at my side and was talking with a..Centaur ?,then i heard annabeth tell the man "..This is Kaneki Ken,He is a demi-god and a Ghoul.." at that the Dark Haired man eyes were Wide "..But we feed him with Monsters Meat,he refuses to kill humans so don't worry",the Dark Haired Man relaxed at this,and when he saw that i was awake he spoke "You must be kaneki,welcome to the Half-Blood Camp,If you were human i wouldn't care about this,but you clearly had difficult life didn't you?" he asked,the Centaur seemed surprised at his words,I Nodded "I Will assign you to the Hermes Cabin after a quick tour,I Will send a campist to make a quick tour"after that me,annabeth and Luke made a quick tour,maybe i can be Happy in this place,Maybe i can be accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaneki Pov : Some Years Later *Minotaur fight***

I was just resting in the cliff,at Thalia three side,things were very peaceful,I didn't like that,Over the years I created desire for battle,the only reason i lived before was to protect my friends,now I live to protect my friends and obliterate every form of monsters that i find,this is the way that my king,the ghouls,are supposed to live right ?

this thought was disturbing,i was part of a race that lived only to feed itself at others flesh ? when i discovered this,I had 5 years old and was hungry,when a man attacked me and i killed him,this was totally new to me,Usually i would just sleep and when i woke up i will be satisfied,I felt guilty and was worried,was i supposed to do this from now on ? I tried to avoid it,but it was something pretty hard to do.

That was until i discovered Thalia,annabeth and Luke saved me and i discovered that i could eat the monsters,their flesh wasn't so good,but i was so glad that i didn't have to do all of that things again that i didn't care too much about this type of things,I was just there,relaxing in a cold night when i heard loud screams and Monster screams,I Charged without thinking while I grabbed my sword,I named it Storm bringer, Bond of the Moonwalker,But I called it Storm Bring on the majority of times,I run a little bit until I saw it,My friend grover and some kid fighting against a Minotaur,The minotaur was holding a Woman,when it killed her and charged for the boy.

**Percy Pov :**

I felt two things after the bull man monster killed my mother  
>The first thing was rage,I Was angry at the monster of curse,but i was angry with myself because i Couldn't protect My Mother<br>The second thing I felt was Fear,the beast was charging at us,Then I saw a boy running at our direction with a Huge sword at his hand *Guts Sword from Berserk*, The monster stared at the sword with fear,When the boy finally attacked,the sword hit the Large Monster right at his Stomach.

After a large scream of pain,the monster retreated,the boy turned to us and said "Grover ! Grab the kid and lead them to the camp ! I can Handle This !"He screamed at us,Then i Felt It,All the anger,all the feelings,about my mother just was killed in my front and i couldn't do anything,I turned to the boy and screamed "This Thing just killed my mother ! please let me help,i beg you !"I shouted,the boy looked shocked,then he smiled and nodded "Grab This" he said trowing a golden sword at my direction,After I grabbed the sword he said

"I will Charge,When I hit him you will cut his leg understood ?" I nodded and the beast charged,The boy gave a Terrifying battle cry and Charged at the monster,cutting his chest deeply,I charged after that and managed to hit his leg,cutting it off,the monster gave a scream and turned into a golden dust,just leaving 2 horns,I was going to talk with the boy that just saved mine and groover lives when I fainted,probably on Exhaustion,the last thing i saw was the Red and Black eyes the boy had


End file.
